Athruns memories
by axnedbutpraised
Summary: it was normal night when athrun slept.But he dreamed of a lost memory which includes a little red haired girlAsumeyP.S. i changed the title but the story is the same
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own gundam seed or any of the characters

This is my first story .strictly no bashing or insulting me

Time: 7:30 Location: apartment1308,Orb

2weeks after second bloody valentine war

It was night at Orb where the stars tinkled and you can feel the ocean breeze

At medium sized apartment t with hanging plants and windows with a beautiful scenery outside the sounds of cooking "Athrun dinner is ready "Said by a familiar voice "I'm coming Meyrin" said a young man with blue hair and green eyes .the two sat down and had dinner "how's the pasta" asked a young woman with red long hair "it taste fine" said Athrun but with his eyes concentrated outside through the windows what is he thinking? Wondered Meyrin maybe it's that he just got off that relationship with Cagalli

Flashback

Time: 4:00 Location: rehabilitation room, Archangel

The room was quiet with Meyrin watching over Athrun while he was sleeping outside the room was the blonde-haired princess of Orb Cagalli she entered

The room

"I loved Athrun" said Cagalli looking at Meyrin

"Huh but aren't you still…"Meyrin paused and looked down on Athrun

"Nope because I'm a fool"

Meyrin was shocked

"Take care of him"

Meyrin nodded "lets be friends" said Cagalli "of course" replied Meyrin

Or is it the effects of war on him like being considered a traitor and everything wait is it me he's thinking about maybe I am a burden on him

1hour later

"Want to have a drink Meyrin?" asked Athrun 'ok" replied. "So much happened since we were on the Minerva "said Athrun while trying too cool off his cup of coffee "yeah" agreed Meyrin then she realized that what he said is very true like how competitive I was with Lunamaria for Athrun and everything else now she with Shinn .what happened to captain Gladys ?

The two finished their refreshments

(Yawn) "Well it's late, good night" said a sleepy Athrun "good night" replied Meyrin

Athrun entered his room (hmmm memories so much happened two years from le cruset team to destroyin genesis to broading the minerva to the terminal to right now,being the "roomate" of meyrin )

Athrun turned off the lights and turned on a lamp laid down on his single sized bed and looked for folders of information of the war

Durrandal he siad while looking at the file a of Gillbert Durrandal

a few minutes later he fell asleep

good night said meyrin peeking through the door

i come with the Athruns dream next chapter


	2. school,s back

Thanks Skyforger

Disclaimer: I do not own gundam seed or any of the characters sunrise owns them

For helping me with my mistakes

And to the story

_Stuck in my memories, my life I forgot what it feels like to be...young_ .Suddenly a big flash appeared right before his eyes. He sees himself in a familiar place filled with flowers and freshly cut grass and a building with a big lot and 2 floors a sign beside it "hugs and kisses basic studies for children"

'_Bye bye mommy" _said a young 5-year old boy with green eyes and sapphire blue hair

_The...Tthhe that's me_ said Athrun said in shock

"_I'll pick you up after school Athrun"_said a beautiful, nice lady who Athrun knew well yet not much,Lenoir Zala as she drove away, Athrun tried chasing her car

"Mom wait!"

As the car got far Athrun sighed "_its hopeless where am I anyway"_

_So where's my younger self?_

Athrun looked all over the building passing through halls, offices and classrooms until went to back to find a playground "_this my school, well at least till elementary" _then the bell rang for recess

He examined the playground with a big sand box ,smell of plats in the air kids playing around, jungle gyms, swings, even a small track for bigger kids

_There you are!_ Said Athrun attempting to call his attention

With no response Athrun tried to tap him but his hand went right trough _oh!_ _Well no wonder nobody look at me like an idiot trying to find his brother I'll just follow him all day, darn I feel like I'm in some kind twilight zone episode_

Young Athrun was looking for friends to play with

"_Hey Kira how's ya summer?" asked _the younger Athrun

"_Eh...its fine me guess" replied a young brown haired boy_

"_You mean I guess"_

"Yeah whatever,_ ya know there are lots of difer..dif-er-ences "_

_Like watt?_ Asked young Athrun

_Pwayground is better, Well-well like new _cwassmates replied Kira

_Like who?_ Asked young Athrun

_Well there's that girl over there _pointed Kira

_Her name is Luna_

_And her sister over there _pointing at the swings

_I don't know her name _said Kira

_Those two are Lunamaria and Meyrin _exclaimed the older Athrun

So How was it I was fully encouraged to make this part as soon as Skyforger said that he hope for it chapter 3 coming soon


	3. Athrun meets Athrun

_Disclaimer "I do not own gundam seed/destiny_

_Once I saw the number of hits I got right to work please rate and comment_

_I changed the title due to some parts not including Athrun in school_

_I promise this will be the last change because this chapter ruined some parts that I wanted to show_

_Ok so I'm stuck in a dream of some kind…_Athrun said

Suddenly he was consumed by a dark abyss remained in darkness

_Time for you to be part of it _whispered a mysterious voice

_Huh?_

A light flash and next thing Athrun was in the same place where he left, the playground where the younger Athrun was talking with Kira

Hey dude! Want to join our program? Asked a orange hair teenager wearing a university shirt and slacks

_What program? _Replied Athrun

_Where we get people like you to be big brother's to people like them _pointing to Kira and Athrun

_Ok but can I pick my little brother replied Athrun_

_Hmm I'm not sure but you can just sign here _said the teen

Athrun immediately signed Alex Dino but realized that he is not a ghost anymore

Athrun was excited to know that he could interact with his younger self but still freaked out a bit

Who are you? Asked a women with brown long hair wearing a teacher's uniform

_Uh I'm in the program _replied Athrun

I'm Alex Dino

_Oh nice to meet you I'm Ms. Leon I will take you to brother _she said as she guided him to a classroom filled with materials and students

_Ok class, here are your big brothers and sisters _Ms. Leon explained to the class

Athrun stared at the class seeing his younger self, Kira, Luna and surprisingly Meyrin due to the fact that she's younger

_Ok so kids choose your sibling _said Ms. Leon

_Do you want to my bwatha?_ Athrun asked his older form

_Sure _replied Alex

_Hug!_ Said Athrun hugging his older self

How was it I need to re-do it cause of some problems

I plan on making a chapter to see the younger Athrun's side of the story

Thanks for the support everyone

Especially Slightly Sinister Sinestra

JLGuyer

Skyforger

And you


End file.
